Miss You Love You
by Roxis-kun
Summary: Ritsuka has been left alone by Soubi, but he doesn't know where or even if the man is alive. All the while as his mind wonders, he comes to realize how much he cares, more so when he suddenly appears in his room one morning after a long, unusual dream.


"Ritsuka... Look at me," came a seductive whisper in his ear, which made him twitch.

"Soubi... I can't... It's too ha-Ah!" he gasped as his small body twitched beneath Soubi's.

Ritsuka could feel his heart pounding wildly beneath his chest; even being so close to Soubi and feeling that was why his heart raced so, he could understand so little. He, unlike usual, didn't feel like he wanted to get away, but like he wanted to get closer to the older man.

Souibi's eyese trailed hungrily over Ritsuka's body; his tongue ran over his own lips, wetting them. His fingers slid down Ritsuka's exposed stomach, his tongue following then running up to Ritsuka's lips; Ritsuka parted his lips and allowed Soubi's tongue entrance. He groaned as he felt his virgin mouth being explored in every crevice.

Soubi fumbled with the buttons on Ritsuka's pants and tugged at the zipper until they were loose enough to come down. Soubi broke the passionate kiss and looked down at the boy's flushed face and grinned. He pulled his and Ritsuka's pants down before he lowered himself and licked Risuka's inner-thighs.

"Mnn..." Ritsuka groaned, biting down onto his lip. His lust-filled eyes gazed at Soubi for many moments then closed in the loving embrace he felt around his body. His tail wrapped around Soubi's waist and did well to pull him closer, making the man smile.

"You want it?" Soubi asked darkly, prodding himself against Ritsuka, which made the boy gasp pleasurably. Ritsuka nodded and ground his hips down against Soubi, pushing Soubi in him.

With the great pain he felt, his body jerked and his eyes rushed open. "Ah! What?" He looked around his bedroom and saw nothing. "Ah.. it was.. a dream.." He sighed and sat up in the bed, his eyes roaming to over to the open window.

His tail wrapped around his waist and he made a sad sound. He closed his eyes as tears streamed down his cheeks. Why was he crying? He didn't know for sure why he was crying, but his heart hurt. His mind lingered on Soubi, but why? He reached into his desk drawer and took out a picture he had printed a few days earlier; the picture had nothing in it but Soubi and a few trees for the background. He clutched the picture to his chest and cried. "Soubi... why did you leave me behind? It's been five months.. where are you?" He repeated this for a while until he cried himself to sleep.

Early the next morning, Ritsuka sat up and rubbed his eyes and beneath them to rid his cheeks of the dried tears. He looked out on the balcony outside his room and became shocked at the sight. He rubbed his eyes again and jumped off the bed quickly. "S-Soubi!" he exclaimed in total shock with wide eyes.

The man turned slowly from his view of the misty sunrise to the child. He smiled and said, "Pleasure to see you again, my love. How long has it been now?" His voice was as smooth as it had ever been and he still looked the same.

Ritsuka jumped from the bed and ran to him, putting his arms around him and nuzzling him. Soubi, in response to him, leaned forward and wrapped the boy in his embrace, his eyes closing. He had missed the young boy while he had been away. "Where were you...?" Soubi heard that muffled voice ask from his chest.

Soubi put his lips close to Ritsuka's ear and whispered, "Do not worry as I am here now and shall remain."

This seemed to satisfy the boy as he stood erect, grabbed Soubi's hand and pulled him to sit upon the bed with him. Ritsuka felt his heart flutter as if it were just a butterfly. He didn't know why, but it just did. Then again, when he thought about it, it made sense to him. He looked up and kissed Soubi shyly. "You know...I really do miss you.." he whispered.

Soubi looked at him with shock clear upon him. "Thank you...I miss you, too. I love you," he answered in a loving manner, smiling brightly at the young boy as his arms wrapped around him. 


End file.
